


完全是不行 高栾/栾高

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 完全是/Absolutely [5]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 高栾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 不行。Useless.
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 完全是/Absolutely [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	完全是不行 高栾/栾高

**Author's Note:**

> ULTRA-OOC+AU预警  
> 完全是预测失败的一点点补救措施。  
> 高栾多栾高少，基本上七三分，想好再看。  
> 因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
> For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

让我们把镜头切回1月16日晚间的德云社三里屯剧场。

下沉广场里一块巨型的LED显示屏不知疲倦地播放着德云社各位演员颜值低谷时期拍摄的形象照，循着光亮就能找到大排长龙的剧场门口。  
开场小唱刚演得，众人退场，换了李昊洋关材板，不是，关鹤柏二位老，不，也不是那么老的两位上来使一场《托妻献子》。高峰打开微信，选中栾云平的对话框。  
【高峰：这一块活怎么也得半个小时】  
【高峰：够了吧】  
高峰发完，一眼眼偷瞄攥着手机正在跟王善勇商量五场那《双簧》怎么演的栾云平。眼见对面聊得正开心，他也觉得自讨没趣，正准备把手机扣过去，只听得嘈杂的后台里手机微弱地叮了一声。  
【栾博：高老师这么快啊】  
高峰看到信息，一抬头正好对上栾云平的视线。对方笑得时候还是嘴角下沉，然而眼里噙满的喜色早就溢了出来，促狭的笑意不免让高峰有些恼了。  
【高峰：快点，这都过去五分钟了】  
这次微信回复得倒是及时。  
【栾博：卫生间】

他俩打后台绕出来往商场里走。扫看四下里没人，一前一后溜进卫生间最里面的隔间，插上门销。隔间是坐式的，逼仄的空间堪堪容纳两个人四条腿，除此之外没有什么地方了。所幸门板直到地面，只有一条窄窄的缝隙，外面看不到墙内春光。  
高峰伏在栾云平肩头耳语：“时间紧任务重，一切从简，咱俩速战速决。”说完就开始脱裤子。  
栾云平一个拦托：“您等等吧，什么都没准备，您下得去……嗯？”  
高峰一摆手：“嗐，多少年的交情了，我不嫌弃你那个。”  
“我嫌弃你那个！一会儿咱还得上台呢，我给您口头解决一下得了。”说罢，栾云平单膝跪下，头困在高峰的双腿间，伸出舌尖，从囊袋开始，一寸寸地遍历高峰的身体。温热的舌尖滴下的唾液却是冰冷的，高峰受到刺激不由得夹紧了双腿。  
“嘿，劈开点儿，要不然耽误时间。”栾云平拍了拍高峰的屁股。高峰倒也听话，双腿岔立，使一出骑马蹲裆式。栾云平一边舔弄，一边伸手抚摸囊袋尽头与菊门连接处的皮肤，还不时用短短的指甲搔刮。不一会儿，高峰整个性器已是湿漉漉的了，在惨白荧光灯的照射下仿佛是挂了一层冷釉。  
见高峰已然勃起，栾云平用嘴唇包住牙齿，开始缓慢地吞吐。他移动的动作非常小心，因为狭小的空间甚至连转身活动的余地都没有。高峰倒是不管不顾，双手拢住栾云平的头，开始大刀阔斧地抽送起来，撞得墙壁砰砰作响。好几次栾云平都来不及反应，不齐整的下牙从嘴唇的包覆里脱出来，硌在高峰的系带上，给高峰带来一种痛并快乐着的奇妙感觉。

两位正爽着呢，门往外活动了一下，似乎是有人在拽门。还是栾云平反应快，猛地把头从高峰双手里挣脱出来，示意高峰不要应声，用手纸抹了一把被捅出来的眼泪鼻涕，声音都有点儿变了调：“谁啊？”  
门外的王善勇一听声音明白了：“哟，栾队啊，没事儿了，我还以为里面没人呢，您忙您的。诶，高老师呢，老四找怹商量商量拆唱的事儿。”  
“没，没瞧见，不定上哪儿浪去了。”高峰一个爆栗招呼在栾云平脑门儿上，栾云平方才好好儿说，“等会儿就回来了吧。老五和老关多长时间了？”  
“二十分钟了。”  
“一会儿你侧目条盯着点儿，让他俩马前啊。”  
“好嘞。”

王善勇踏着笃笃笃的皮鞋跟撞击地面的声音远去了。栾云平压低声音：“咱俩也马前吧，那俩人应该也快到底了。”言毕接着埋头苦干。不消多久，栾云平感觉高峰涨大了几分，听到高峰鼻息愈发浑浊，急忙准备吐出来找张纸给他接住，结果还是一半儿进了肚一半儿喷了个满脸。  
栾云平无可奈何，抽了张纸胡乱抹了一把，有滴液体迸入眼底，结膜微微有些泛红，像一只糟了凌辱的小兔子。  
“得了，你也爽了，走吧。一会儿三场那《大魔术师》我还得上台递道具呢。”栾云平深吸一口气，准备从马桶盖上站起身。  
“甭着急，今儿我也倾情回馈一下咱栾总。”高峰一搡栾云平，栾云平后背紧紧贴在了水箱上，双腿被马桶分得大开。高峰拿卫生纸垫在合着的马桶盖上，把下巴垫在上面，开始舔舐栾云平的根茎。高峰在这方面和他平时完全是另一个流派：他从栾云平的铃口开始，舌尖往里探了探，突起的味蕾有些粗砺，正好摩擦上那一点嫩肉。品到一点点咸涩的味道之后，再沿着系带向下滑，虔诚地捧着囊袋亲了一口，紧接着又抹回头去，像猫饮水一般拨弄着栾云平敏感的龟头。栾云平闭着眼享受着，毕竟不需要卖力气的机会不是很多，稍纵即逝。

正当高峰准备整个含进去的时候，门又响了。  
“谁？”这回高峰反应快了一步。  
门外的声音还是很熟悉：“哦，高老师啊，我王善勇。您看见栾队了吗？他刚才还在这儿呢。”  
“没……没见着，”高峰的声音渐弱，透着心虚，“台上那俩人到底了吗？”  
“嗐，早着呢，还在那儿算工资呢。”  
“多长时间了？”  
“半个多小时了。”  
“行，知道了，让他俩马前吧。快超时了这都。”  
“唉，好。高老师您也抓点儿紧，老四还等您呢。我再去找找栾队。”  
等王善勇又走远了，高峰才又动作起来，一口叼住栾云平的下身，投桃报李吞吞吐吐起来。  
“喷弹啃吐磨”。栾云平蓦地想起这五个字，扑哧一声乐出了声。  
高峰吐出来，仰脸儿瞅瞅栾云平：“你没病吧？”  
“没病。高老先生平时贯儿使得利落，这嘴皮子上的功夫可是了得。”  
“我还有别的‘长处’呢。试试？”高峰一努嘴儿一抬下巴。  
“德行。你快弄，别占着茅坑不拉屎。”  
“得令——啊。”高峰又俯下头去。栾云平渐渐适应了节奏，配合着高峰提气送胯，找回了一点儿队长的威严。

这姿势实在是难受，栾云平塌着腰使不上力气，高峰硌着下巴下颚发酸，又弄了十来分钟。不出意料，门又响了。  
“王善勇啊？”栾云平这回不用琢磨都知道是谁了。  
“嗐栾队你怎么又进去啦？这么巧吗，您和高老师把这隔间包了轮流坐庄？”王善勇也是有点无奈。  
“我马上出来了。我那皮卡丘不是第三个上吗？”  
“这您倒不用着急，五十分钟了，他俩快找底了。”  
“啊？这场演出这俩人还想要钱不要啊？赶紧，马前！”  
“您也马前吧。他俩时间这么长观众都跑出来上厕所了。这么跟您说吧，您俩旁边儿的位置都是满的，队都快排到工体去了。”王善勇看了看旁边的长龙，叹了口气，摇摇头走远了。  
高峰掰过栾云平的下巴，嘴唇张合。栾云平读了半天唇语，才明白高峰说的是：  
“我帮你打出来。受不了了你就喊三声马前。别憋着。”  
高峰把栾云平扶起来架在水箱上，吐了口吐沫做润滑，开始给栾云平做飞速的活塞运动，另一手伸出中指，向栾云平身下探去。冰凉的指尖进入雨林深处，栾云平不禁抖了一下，差点儿掉凳。指尖继续进犯，终于掘到敏感的腺体，开始轻柔的按摩起来。高峰用指腹轻轻碾着那颗栗子，栾云平感觉自己的身体像一泓泉水顺着山崖汩汩倾泻。当然要是高峰形容，可能就是“自己把烂泥扶上了墙”。  
又弄了不一会儿，这回效果可是立竿见影，栾云平大喊：“马前！马前！马前！”整个三里屯恨不得都能听见栾云平的怒吼。台上的演员还打趣说栾云平都喊六声马前了咱可得赶紧找底。唯独无人知晓隔间里究竟是怎样的狼狈与欣慰。  
“你射得倒是挺快。看出来了，栾队是不行。”高峰比了个大拇指，被栾云平一巴掌打掉了。

至于栾云平演出到后半夜还让高峰抽了一次签，那就是另一个故事了。

第二天是大封。高峰和栾云平都明白，自己得做点儿什么。这好像是他俩每年的保留节目。性关系对他俩来说也没有多么的新鲜或是珍贵——去年下半年天天在一块儿腻着，这么多年就算再有亏欠也补回来了。  
栾云平不禁想起了自己当初是怎么栽在高峰手里的。

两人刚搭档不久，彼此还存着一分拘谨。但两人慢慢都发现了一个事实：  
“那孙子对我有意思？”  
捅破那层窗户纸的没想到还是高峰。那天自闭症似的高峰一反常态讲了好些个荤段子，饶是浑不吝的栾云平听了也有点儿脸红心跳，下面敬礼。高峰偷瞄了一眼，尺寸也是不小，于是上手去戳那顶帐篷：“栾博，你硬了嘿。”  
“废话，男的听这个不硬那他妈还是男的吗？”栾云平转过身去，让高峰扑了个空。  
“你长得这么秀气没戏过果儿？我不信。”高峰调笑道，突然又故作神秘地压低声音，“你他妈该不会是兔子吧？”  
栾云平不置可否，反问道：“你是吗？”  
气氛有一丝微妙的凝滞，两人交换了个眼神，心领神会。是同道中人。  
于是两个人如此自然地滚在了一起。年轻的躯体蒸腾出的热气灼烧着彼此的神经。僵硬的拥抱，笨拙的亲吻，还有唇舌交缠下颏相抵时未剔净的须根赋予的刺痛，提醒着双方，人生第一次珍贵的体验，都将为他俩所共有。  
也是如此自然地，披挂整齐，栾云平进入了高峰的身体。狭窄的通道包裹着栾云平炽热的欲望。骏马找到了自己的草原，奋力地驰骋是对草原最崇高的敬意。栾云平把高峰圈在怀里——二十多年了，他终于找到了自己的港湾。  
但是高峰却奋力地挣脱栾云平的怀抱，奔向了卫生间，过了好一会儿才出来。栾云平愣了半天，高峰憋红了脸才挤出一句：“你太猛了，我他妈闹肚子了差点儿没忍住。”  
十多年过去了，栾云平想起这段荒唐的经历还是忍不住笑。刚才台上和郭麒麟演大审诳供，他顺嘴就把高峰拉裤子这事儿当包袱给翻了。  
后来呢？栾云平也是实诚，眼见自己弄疼了高峰，便想着补偿他一回，也让高峰舒坦舒坦，没想到自己食髓知味，一下子陷了进去，直到如今。 他不知道这是高峰拴的扣子。或许他知道了，不过也晚了。

方才郭麒麟入了角色，台上踹了栾云平一脚。栾云平借力倒下的瞬间还在想，自己肯定拉不了裤子。  
塞着呢。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 小结：没营养，不优美，我自己都不乐意看。


End file.
